Alternate Ending
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on an rp. If you like Anakin don't read this.
1. Diplomacy

_**so these are a series of drabbles based of a tumblr rp I've been doing. Basically the premise is that Padmé and Obi Wan feel in love during the crisis on Naboo. Then Padmé dumps him because she thinks she'll hold him back. Later they meet again, fall in love and leave the jedi order/senate for a comfortable family life. There is more to the plot but that should be enough to understand the drabbles I'm going to post. Basically Anakin becomes the bad guy (sorry to all you Ani fans). So these drabbles were made to fill the holes in the rp. I hope you all enjoy this. **_

Anakin watched Padmé as she packed her clothes. Something had het on edge, and he was hoping it was him. After all she'd swooned a little when he'd called her beautiful earlier. Well not so much swooned as blown him off.

"I do not like this idea of hiding." Padmé entered the room, she'd just come from a meeting and was wearing a beautiful silver dress. Obi Wan was in the other room, he didn't realize it was his master who had caused her tension.

"Don't worry, now that the Council has ordered an investigation,

it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter." Anakin promised. Was she noticing his deep, reassuring voice? Did she feel better with him protecting her?

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided!" Apparently not.

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested

of us." Anakin echoed Obi Wan, hoping to impress her.

She looked annoyed, "Pride?! Annie, you're young, and you don't have a very firm grip on politics." She pushed her clothes a little more forcefully into the suitcase. "I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time."

"Sorry my lady I was only trying to-"

"Annie no!" Padmé rolled her eyes, not interested in his excuses.

"Please don't call me that." He sighed.

"What?" She seemed thrown off.

"Annie."

"I've always called you that... it is your name, isn't it?"

"It's Anakin. When you say Annie it's like I'm still a little boy... and I'm not." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. It's impossible to deny you've..." She gave him a once-over "...that you've grown up."

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it..." He looked at his feet.

Padmé tensed at the sound of Obi-Wan's name. She smiled good-naturedly, "Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow."

Anakin huffed, everyone said that, he was so sick of it. "Don't get me wrong... Obi-Wan is a great mentor, as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. Only... although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways... a lot of ways... I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it too. But he feels I'm too unpredictable... Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it... I know I started my training late... but he won't let me move on."

Something in his tone had added to Padmé's anxiety but he barely noticed.

"That must be frustrating." She said biting her bottom lip.

"It's worse... he's overly critical! He never listens! He just doesn't understand. It's not fair!"

Padmé jumped at his tone. "Don't try and grow up too fast."

Anakin stepped closer to her, "But I am grown up...you said it yourself."

She pulled away from him, back stiffening, "Don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" He smiled, so he did have her...

"It makes me uncomfortable." She closed the suit case and left the room.

Anakin smiled to himself, it was obvious she had similar feelings for him, that much was easy to sense. It was simply a matter of getting het to realize it.


	2. Sympathy

Padmé rolled over in her sleep. They had been so close, her and Obi-Wan. How many nights had she dreamed of him, sometimes even when she was laying next to someone else? How many times had she imagined him coming to her? How many times had she wished to see him again?

Padmé only had one regret in her life and that was not allowing herself to be with her former lover. After Qui Gon died though, she knew someone needed to train Anakin.

But now she didn't know if jedi powers were the right call for him. The almost predatory way he looked at her was terrifying. He kept watching her like she was something for him to eat. Obi-Wan had to have sensed it, or maybe he was too close.

Her mind went to his appearance, the beard made her smile. If only his face weren't covered. She'd loved to trace that sharp jawline, press kisses to his neck... And if she kissed him his whiskers would scratch her. Did he feel the same as he had? It didn't seem like it.

By the time the sun had come up, Padmé hadn't slept at all. But it seemed Anakin hadn't either. As much as he frightened her now, he was still just a child, and he shouldn't have to lose his mother, not when he could stop it.

That was why she'd agreed to go to Tattooine. And now, in her ship, Padmé watched as artoo played the message from Obi Wan. Her heart constricted as she saw him in danger, was he alright? Was he even still alive?

Anakin didn't seem to care. Even the protest of "he's your friend" fell on deaf ears. Well screw him, she was going to save Obi Wan. It was her ship, Anakin could rot here on Tattooine.

He elected to come with her.


	3. Aggressive Negotiations

"I love you, Padmé."

"Stop it, Anakin." Padmé looked away. She was going to die...chained to a chariot with this whiny child. The only person she ever loved was likely to die in front of her.

"I can't deny my feelings! And you can't deny yours!" He pulled her to him possessively.

"You're right." She said trying to get away, but he was too strong. "I can't deny how disgusting your unadulterated infatuation is!" She finally punched him in the jaw, the metal of her chains breaking his skin.

"How dare yo-" that earned him another slap. He caught her hand and fixed a wolfish grin on her face. Did he really enjoy being rejected? He leaned forward and kissed her, not caring that she didn't kiss back.

She never thought she'd be grateful to be strung up on a pole in what looked like a gladiatorial arena. Obi Wan's presence by Anakin made her heart constrict, so she hadn't saved him after all. He didn't seem too worried and that gave her some hope.

She pulled her lock pick out of her hair, they never checked the hair. Even if she wasn't a jedi, wearing those gowns really built core strength, she could climb up to the top of this pillar. What she wouldn't give for a blaster. This chain was going to have to do for a weapon.

Something resembling a giant cat was trying to eat her. In an effort to see how Obi Wan was doing she missed the cat making a swipe at her. At first it just felt like something warm had been pressed to her back, but the next second the pain hit her and her back arched as she screamed. Both her Jedi companions looked at her with concern but she didn't notice because she was beating the crap out of kitty.

It was time to teach the people of Geonosis a lesson about diplomacy.


	4. Resignation

"Sure of this, you are?" The ancient jedi master asked, looking at the jedi across from him. "A grave mistake you could be making."

"Master Yoda, with all due respect, the decision has been made. " Obi Wan looked down. "I assure you it hasn't been made lightly."

"Your feelings for senator Amidala, more important than your duty are they?" Yoda quipped. He needed to be sure.

"It's not that I don't want to do my duty...more that I have an attachment to her I cannot break." Obi Wan paused, "And I don't want to."

"Leaving the senate, she will be." Yoda blinked, it wasn't a question.

"Yes," Obi Wan confirmed, "She will continue out the year and resign. Just as I will leave after Anakin completes his trials." He looked out at the view of Coruscant. "It's not just the attachment...I signed on to keep the peace, not fight a war. It's hurting us...the Jedi. I can't stay."

"The right choice, I believe this is." Yoda said finally, "For your happiness, I wish."

"Thank you, master." Obi Wan bowed. "I have another favor to ask."

Yoda looked at him in a way that indicated he should ask it.

"Do not tell Anakin why I have left, he did have feelings for Padmé... I think he will view this as a betrayal."

"A fine line you walk." Yoda tapped the floor with his stick, "learn to release his attachments, Skywalker must." At Obi Wan's troubled look Yoda sighed, "Your secret, the council will keep."

"Thank you, master." Obi Wan smiled brilliantly. He felt happy that he was finally going to be with the woman he loved, and parting amicably with the order had been his intention.

Leaving the temple, he wondered if he could risk going to see Padmé. The thought of getting to spend their life together made him giddy and reminded him of his padawan years on Naboo. But she had been right, they were too young to forsake their careers for love. They had needed to grow.

The sight of her on Geonosis had broken his heart, especially with the way Anakin had been looking at her. If he was going to die, he could accept it, but to watch Padmé and Anakin go first...the two people he loved most...that would be unbearable. But of course she had been more resourceful. Then the jedi and the army had come to save them.

But once they were out of harms way, Anakin's declaration of his feelings confirmed the fear that they were an item. But after his battle with Duku and Anakin's injuries it was not his Padawan she ran to, but him. He could still smell her on him, feel her slim body in his arms. He was glad for the thin outfit she had worn that day, he wouldn't want to deal with those heavy dresses that day.

He found himself in the Senate apartments and smiled softly to himself. It seemed the force was constantly bringing them together. When he rang the chime he smiled at Padmé's assistant, Dormé.

"Master Kenobi." Dormé smiled. "The senator is right this way."

Dark brown eyes greeted him along with a warm smile, "How did it go?"


	5. Justification

"Master, I don't understand?" Anakin frowned, "Why are you leaving? Did I do something wrong?"

"Anakin! No, this has nothing to do with you." Obi Wan frowned. He still didn't understand why Padmé wanted to keep their relationship from his Padawan. He might be upset at first, but eventually he would come to accept it, right? Padmé didn't seem to think so.

"The truth is, I don't want to be part of a war. Other jedi are leaving too, and even more senators." Obi Wan tried to smile reassuringly. "I assure you, that is the only reason."

"Is that why Pad-senator Amidala is leaving as well?" Anakin looked down at his feet. It was hard see him like this. Anakin was always so bold, this apologetic demeanor was a bit depressing.

"I suppose that's part of it." It wasn't a complete lie...

"Master, I'm afraid I let my desires get the best of me." He looked at his mechanical hand. "Senator Amidala and I...entered into a sort of relationship. But I ended it after Geonosis..."

Really? Is that how Anakin saw things? Padmé made it sound like he'd made several passes at her, tried to kiss her and then she'd given him a piece of her mind. Was there more to it? He wondered now if Anakin hadn't harassed her in some way.

"Well I'm sure she's just upset about the declaration of war, Anakin." Obi Wan said diplomatically. His Padawan looked up at him.

"Master, is something wrong?" He could tell when Obi Wan wasn't telling the whole truth.

"No, Anakin, just prepare for your trials. You're getting what you always wanted." He smiled and hugged the younger boy. Anakin really was like his little brother. Annoying at times, even disrespectful, but his family. "I'm very proud of you, even if I can't be there with you every step of the way."

"Thank you master," Anakin smiled. "It means a lot."

"I won't be your master much longer." Obi Wan smiled softly, "I'm going to start packing, I'll see you after third meal." He disappeared into his bedroom.

Anakin smiled at the thought that Obi Wan would be gone soon, and nothing would be able to hold him back anymore.


	6. Separation

The bed felt empty. After two years of sharing it, Padmé found she could no longer sleep alone. For two days her sleep had been restless and broken. Why had Obi Wan left? Why did he have to follow Anakin? He might believe his former student was incapable of hurting him, but Padmé knew better. Something was off about Anakin. Something was wrong.

She picked up her com and tried to call him, he should be on Coruscant now. She smiled at the sound of his voice he was tired, but she could tell when he'd just woken up and this was not one of those times.

"Hello, love."

"I can't sleep without you."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence. Padmé smiled softly, but her words were sad, "Come home."

He paused, and she knew his brow was furrowed in thought, "I can't, Padmé."

"I need you." Her voice cracked.

"I'm yours." His voice was soft and chances were if he were with her right now his fingers would be running through her hair or his his hands would be rubbing circles on her back.

"Are you on Coruscant?"

"Yes but not for much longer."

"I thought you were going to talk to Anakin."

"He's off-planet. The council had some trouble tracking him down, but he's taken his cruiser to Mustafar," he paused again, "Padmé, that's where the separatists are currently based."

"He's a separatist?" She frowned, that made no sense. Dooku was (by all accounts) dead, was he going to take the count's place? He'd only discovered that she and Obi Wan were married. Why would that prompt a change in his political views?

"I think...he's joined the sith." Obi Wan's sadness was evident even through the comm.

"I'm sorry," she said, wishing she could pull him into her arms and make everything better. "But if that's true, come home... I need you here. The thought of you having to face him...it breaks my heart."

"Are you worried about me?" He was trying to sound amused.

"Immensely." She put her face in her hands. "I need you back, unharmed."

"I'll do my best to return to you, darling."

"I love you."

"I know."

"That's not what you're supposed to say." She smiled, and she knew he was smiling too.

"I love you, too. Try and get some sleep. "

"You too." She replied. "Good night."

"Good night, Padmé." There was a bit of silence and then the com cut out.

Padmé knew she couldn't sleep. She knew something else too, Obi Wan couldn't face Anakin alone. She was going to Mustafar.


	7. Assaulted

_**WARNING: RAPE AND SEXUAL HARASSMENT**_

_**It's not super graphic, but I just wanted to put that out there. Please just remember that this is part of an rp and therefore has a lot more development that you guys aren't getting with the drabbles. If you decide to skip over this one, you should be fine, but I can't promise there will be more drabbles after this. **_

The Nubian cruiser touched down on the volcanic planet like a metallic bird. It looked completely out of place amongst the ash and lava. Padmé herself looked out of place. She wore white leggings, a loose beige smock and leather boots that came up to her knees. Her long hair was braided and her forearms were covered with fingerless gloves.

Padmé knew about diplomacy. And she knew that what you wear to a negotiation matters. She was trying to look neutral and non-threatening. Anakin was her friend, she had known him since he was a child. She couldn't believe he'd hurt her.

Obi Wan wasn't there. She'd landed at the only platform. The rest of the planet was uninhabitable and his ship wasn't here. A droid met her and brought her into a conference room. At first it seemed empty, but then Padmé noticed the floor. Strewn around the table were the lifeless bodies of every separatist leader she had ever seen.

"No." She gasped.

"Yes." A dark voice said behind her and she felt a mechanical hand rest on her hip. A body pressed up against her back. She tried to step away but his other hand snaked around her waist and pressed her stomach to her back.

"Anakin...why?"

"My master asked me to." Was he really proud of this?

"Please let me go." She remembered once she and Obi Wan had gone hiking. A large, lumbering animal had come out of the woods, obviously deranged. Rather than kill the creature, Obi Wan had spoken to it softly and backed away. She felt that was what she must do now, Anakin wasn't himself.

"Why don't you like me, Padmé?" He pressed his face into the crook of her neck. "I love you so much, I can't stop thinking about you...you're so beautiful."

"Please Ani, this isn't you..."

The hand that had been on her hip suddenly twisted into her hair and yanked her head back, causing her to cry out. "You see that's where you're wrong!" He shouted. "I think it's obvious you don't know anything about me."

"Please, you're hurting me!" Tears pricked her eyes.

"I bet my master never hurts you." He spun her around and pushed her back into the conference table. The force of the push was hard enough to bruise her and she knew it.

"Anakin, please. You don't want to do this." She scrambled to get away but he had her braid in his hand again

"I think you want to be hurt." He said, his eyes a sickly yellow. "A pampered little girl like you, you need a real man."

"Anakin I'll do anything you ask...please just stop." She needed to escape. She'd do anything she had to.

"Padmé, I love you." He sighed, tossing her into the floor. The body of Nute Gunray was right next to her and she screamed at seeing his lifeless face. Anakin sighed and kicked the body away. "I just want to give you everything."

"Then give me my freedom." She countered, not expecting to enrage him the way she did. Something pushed her down, she supposed it was the Force.

He wasn't...going to do this, was he? Could he really violate her? She should have never come. She never should have left Naboo. As it happened she closed her eyes and tried to focus on her heartbeat. She couldn't move, didn't need to play dead. Apparently Anakin didn't care if he wad fucking someone dead or alive.

There was a crash and he let out a grunt of frustration, giving her a rough kiss before he finally got off her. Whatever was holding her down released once he left the room and Padmé fixed her clothes quickly before bolting out of the room. Broken droids littered the path back to to her cruiser. She heard the sound of lightsabers in the distance and deep voices shouting.

She wanted to escape, but she had to know Obi Wan was okay. He was the only thing in the universe that kept her from throwing herself into the lava and giving up. He needed her, and she needed him.

She watched the flashes of blue light as they came closer to her. And she could hear them shouting.

"You took her from me!"

"This isn't about Padmé, she was never yours!"

"She's mine now! She will always be mine!"

A few more whirrs and collisions from the lightsabers.

"You should have heard her call my name, master!" The last word sounded like a sneer, "I bet you never made her scream the way I did."

Padmé could almost feel Obi Wan's rage. They were within eyesight, but neither seemed to notice her until that moment. He didn't look at her but Obi Wan knew she was watching. He wouldn't give into his hate, not the way his padawan had.

"You will never touch her again." It was not a threat, it was a statement of fact. He ran up to the hill. Padmé knew now that Obi Wan would win. She just knew. And so she ran into her ship, preparing to take off. Obi Wan's ship was nearby, but she knew they would have to go a long way, and her ship was better stalked for long journeys.

Tears threatened to come again but she held back. It wasn't time to give in yet. She had to hold off. She had to keep going. The ramp was closed manually and she knew Obi Wan was on board. By the time he took his place in the co pilot's seat she was halfway out of the planet.s atmosphere. She put coordinates in for Alderaan, hoping her old friends the Organas would be able offer some help.

The moment they were in hyperspace, she burst into tears. Strong arms picked her up and carried her into her room. Alderaan was two days away, and she realized she needed every second to be with the one person she loved most.

"It's okay," he soothed, holding her gently against him, "I'm here...nothing will hurt you...I promise...you're safe..."

She managed a broken, "I know." And felt some of the tension leave him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said softy. "It's over, Padmé, he's dead."

"No." She said, bitterness in her voice. "This is just the beginning."

_**so I've gotten a lot of negative reviews after this chapter. I decided to change the rating (an oversight really, I planned on changing it before). I was going to address the reviews when I posted a new chapter, but I don't really have a chapter to post. **_

_**So to those people who think I'm making Anakin totally ooc, yes, I am. Of course I am. What was your first hint? Most of these drables were written with the sole purpose of rewriting the cannon so that Padmé and Obi Wan end up together. Were not getting movie Anakin because this is not the same story as the movies. And I'm a bit surprised that everyone seemed fine when Anakin was harassing Padmé, kissing her without her consent, hitting on her when she told him to stop, etc. but suddenly he goes evil and does something evil and everyone is up in arms about me not writing him properly. Didn't you see this coming?**_

_**I hope future readers will benefit from the rating change and the new description. **_


End file.
